Snatched Away
by Rhiddikulus
Summary: OneShot. Hermione and Ron are happy together. Or are they? Hermione figures something out about her current relationship and soon finds herself attracted to her all time enemy. HGRW at first. HGDM eventually.


**_Snatched Away_**

**_A Rhiddikulus One-Shot_**

* * *

It was the sixth year of school for Hermione Granger. She had been the best in everything. Even Potions, though Snape was always telling her she needed to do better, she knew she was the best in the class...besides... Draco Malfoy. He was always right there with her when it came to being the smartest in school. At first Hermione thought that Malfoy and his father had bribed the teachers to give him outstanding grades, but then again, she knew Professor McGonagall would never give into a bribe. No matter what the cost.

This year was probably Hermione's best year of all. Not only was she getting excellent grades, but she also had gotten herself a boyfriend. Ron Weasley to be exact. She had always had a crush on him ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express. She just never said or did anything to show her interest.

Until, Lavender Brown started giving Ron the eye, when he won the last Quidditch match. That's when she went straight up to him and gave him a kiss. Knowing that Hermione had liked him more then just friends made Ron the happiest guy at Hogwarts. Because, he too, had feelings for Hermione. He was just too scared to take action.

Ron and Hermione were on their fourth month of dating and everyone new it. They were seen everywhere. Holding hands. Giving each other small kisses. Gazing into each others eyes as if they were the only two on Hogwarts grounds.

Everyone was happy for them, well, except the Slytherins. They were disgusted with the whole thing. They might of said it was a perfect match 'Weasel-bee dating little Ms Mudblood.' But still the thought of them kissing in the hallways, getting married, and having little red-headed half blood children disgusted them.

Or, well, one Slytherin in particular.

Ron and Hermione were walking to their class for _'Care for Magical Creature's'_. Harry tagging along behind them. Really not wanting to hear Hermione giggle about a joke Ron had cracked...again.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice they all new and hated. "Look at the love birds." Draco Malfoy and his crew of misfits walked past them and stopped dead in their tracks right in front them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said coming between Ron and Hermione.

"What I want has nothing to do with you, Potty." Malfoy sneered at Harry and then turned his attention to Ron. "What I want has nothing to do with you either, Weasel-bee." He now turned to Hermione. "However, what I want surprisingly has everything to do with _you_." The last word said with a lot less... snideness to it.

Hermione thought that along with 'you', 'mudblood' would be put into the mix. But, it didn't. Malfoy just stared at her, with a completely different look in his eyes, then in the past.

Ron stepped in front of Hermione, "You leave my girlfriend alone, Malfoy...or I'll..." Ron stumbled over his words while he grabbed for his wand.

"Or you'll what, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered.

"I'll...I'll" Ron stumbled still, not knowing what he'd do to Malfoy.

Malfoy started laughing, his mates joining along. "You know, Weasel-bee...Your nothing...Your even lower than little Ms over there." He said with a nod towards Hermione.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "Ronald, is NOT nothing! So, just shut your mouth!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. And he looked Hermione up and down with his usual smirk presented on his face. He then turned to Ron and did the same. "How cute. Your girlfriend's defending you." He said with a sneer.

Malfoy took a step closer to Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's hand for assurance. Harry just looked at what was happening. Wondering if maybe Ron could sort this out or if he'd have to jump in and break up a soon to come duel.

As Malfoy took another step closer Ron said, "How's your father doing Malfoy? Hope the Dementers aren't treating him too bad."

Malfoy's eyes blazed with anger. He looked as if he were a snake ready to eat his prey whole.

"You better watch yourself, Weasley. You never know when something or... someone could be snatched away right from under your nose."

"What are you tal..." Ron started and as soon as he did Malfoy grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her into him. Bringing his lips to hers.

At first Hermione was shocked and didn't know what was happening. It all happened so fast, she had closed her eyes thinking Malfoy was going to strike her. And now she was feeling her lips pressed against another pair of lips, which were smooth, silky almost. Instantly she new it wasn't Ron. One for starters, Ron's lips were slightly chapped and two his kisses weren't fierce, bruising, yet passionate. Ron's kisses were, well, just kisses.

She pushed away when she heard her name being called. Her breathing was heavy and she looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. A feeling coming over her. A feeling she'd never had with Ron. She couldn't exactly explain it. It was like a fire flared up inside of her. Looking into his silver eyes she noticed for the first time that there were blue specks in them. She also noticed that he no longer held a face full of anger and hatred, but a face full of desire and want.

Hermione felt herself being pulled away from those eyes. She was now looking at Ron. Who, had the exact same look Malfoy wore before kissing her.

For the first time she actually felt scared of Ron.

"What the Bloody hell are you doing!" He yelled in her face. "How could you kiss that foul, loathsome cockroach!"

Hermione just looked at him her eyes wide and on the verge of tears. She didn't mean to kiss him. He's the one that kissed her. But, she let him.

"You kissed that peroxide headed ferret! You disgust me!" Ron went on.

_I didn't kiss him_, She thought. _But, oh would I like to kiss him again. NO! Hermione you don't...But, I do...No I don't...I'm with Ron. And even though he's yelling at me. We'll work it out. Some how. _

The tears weld up in her eyes on the verge of falling, because of all of Ron's yelling and name calling. She took a quick glance at where Malfoy was standing. He was still staring at her with the look of desire and want. She also saw that his lackey's were staring at him with jaws dropped.

"Don't look at HIM!" Ron yelled and made Hermione look at him. "How could you! I thought we were...I thought..."

Hermione felt as the tears started to fall. She loved Ron. _At least I think I do_, she thought. She caught another glance at Malfoy, but quickly looked at Ron. She didn't know what to do or to say. She was speechless...for one in her life.

Harry watched this all happen. Ron angering Malfoy by saying something about his father and then Malfoy grabbing Hermione and kissing her. Which he had to have a double take of that, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. Which, sadly they weren't. He saw Ron yelling Hermione's name and then the look Malfoy and Hermione shared. Harry had never seen Malfoy with any other expressions on his face besides anger and hate. But he surely did see the desire and wanting look he was giving Hermione. Then he saw his best mate grab Hermione and start yelling at her. Hermione didn't deserve to be yelled at. It was all Mafoy's fault he's the one that grabbed her and kissed her. Harry watched as Hermione glanced at Malfoy and then Ron making Hermione look at him. Ron started to stumble over his words again and then, Hermione began to cry. He hated seeing one of his best friends, more like sister, being treated this way.

He walked up to Ron, "Ron shut up!" He yelled over Ron's stumbling hollers. "Can't you see this!" He said pointing to Hermione's crying face. "And plus you have no right yelling at her when Malfoy's the one that kissed her not the other way around!"

Ron just stared at Harry. Sort of scared at what he might do.

"Anyway, it was getting old with you two _trying_ to snog each other." Harry admitted.

"Trying?" Ron asked as if he didn't know what Harry was talking about.

"Yes, _trying_ Ron. Have you ever kissed Hermione without anyone around!?!" Harry's temper started to rise when Ron looked dumbfounded.

Hermione thought about this for a second. Ron had never kissed her when they weren't around people. He always did when they were in public.

Hermione whipped the tears away as anger inflamed her features. She looked at Ron as if she were going to kill him, "We started going out right after you won the second Quidditch match! What was I some sort of prize!" She yelled getting angrier as she thought about it more, " Some sort of trophy you could show around the whole school!" She yelled pushing him, so that he wobbled back a ways. "What was I Ron!" She hollered.

Ron looked to Harry for help, but Harry only shrugged. Sure, Ron was his best mate and all, but he didn't have the right to treat Hermione the way he did, and what Hermione said is how he treated her, like a prized trophy he showed the whole school. He hoped that Ron wouldn't act like he did when Harry was entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament by Barty Crouch Jr. But, if he did, he would eventually forgive him and see how he handled Hermione like winnings was wrong.

Ron glared at Hermione, "Hey, you're the one that kissed me! Remember!?!"

"But, I'm not the one who was showcased around! When you wanted to go to Hogsmead, we went! When you wanted to take a walk around the grounds, we did! When I felt sick and didn't want to come to one of YOUR DAMN BLOODY QUIDDITCH GAMES, YOU MADE ME!" She yelled, "So tell me what am I to you Ronald Weasley!"

Ron just stared at her. His glare becoming a hurt look. He wasn't hurt because of any of the words she said, but because he was now just noticing how he actually _did_ treat her like a prized trophy.

Hermione nodded her head. "Now you see... Now you know..." Hermione said tears welling up in her eyes once more, " So, that is all I was... I never should have kissed you... I should have let Lavender have you... But, no... I had to have you..." A tear slipped down her cheek, " Did you even feel anything for me? Or was it all just a game? I actually.." Hermione let out a small laugh, ".. thought I loved you."

Ron's eyes widened. Hermione thought she loved him. And what did he do? He went and, like she said, showcased her around. Ron never actually thought about love. He liked Hermione a lot and he liked to see peoples faces when he kissed her...But, he never thought he loved her. Hermione was right. It was a game. A game he started and a game he never knew he was playing. "I'm sorry." He whispered and looked to the ground.

More tears slipped from Hermione's eyes. He didn't love her and she could see by his expression he never planned on loving her. She nodded her head and tried to whip away the tears, but as she whipped more seemed to rush down her now pink blotchy face.

Draco Malfoy, who was still standing there, watched as Hermione started to cry hysterically. He felt sorry for her. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He also wanted to pull Weasley apart limb by limb. And to his amazement, he found himself admiring Potter. For he stood up to his best mate, to save a sister-like figure. He looked at his friends, seeing their jaws dropped he gave them his famously feared smirk, making them shut their mouths and stand up straight. "Go back to the common room." He sneered and they followed his order.

Once he saw that they were out of sight, his expression changed to a worried, concerned look, as he looked to Hermione who was still in tears and then he looked at Weasley, his face contorting into an angry, hateful expression. He started walking towards Ron, wand at the ready.

Harry seeing Malfoy in all his actions, at first thought that Ron deserved a few hexes or curses, but then he came to his senses. Harry took out his wand and stepped in front of Ron. Hermione's eyes bulged as she saw Harry's wand out. She turned around seeing Malfoy.

At first she was in aw. He was wanting to hurt Ron for hurting her, but then she was scared because knowing Malfoy, he could do plenty damage and though she hated Ron at the moment, she didn't want him to end up in the Hospital wing.

She took Malfoy's hand and lowered it. She looked into his eyes, for a moment seeing complete rage and then desire and want. She smiled a small smile. She never thought that her, Hermione Granger, would ever smile at him, Draco Malfoy. She also, never thought that she would have feelings for him, but what was that feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she looked at him.

Harry saw as Hermione stopped him, seeing Malfoy's wand was lowered, he lowered his own. Also, he saw them exchange the same look from before. He never thought Hermione would look at Malfoy like that. He never thought Malfoy would look at Hermione like that, either. But, their they were both giving each other the look of desire and want. He heard Ron take a quick intake of breath. Though he couldn't feel nor see, he new Ron had stiffen.

Ron was angry at seeing Hermione and the Ferret together like that. But, he hurt her. He caused her pain. He was ready to take anything Malfoy had to show, but then Harry came and Hermione stopped Malfoy. He didn't get why she didn't let Malfoy hex him into oblivion. He didn't know why Malfoy didn't just push Hermione aside, but then he saw. The look they were sharing. It was something Ron could never show Hermione. It was something he could never feel towards Hermione. It was love.

The thought of Hermione and Malfoy in love almost made Ron want to puke. But, seeing their faces. He new that him and Hermione would never patch up what they had and what they had was nothing more than a publicity stunt.

"Will you two just KISS already!"

Hermione and Draco _and_ Harry all turned to look at Ron. Who was looking at them all.

Hermione laughed and looked back to a confused Malfoy. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Draco was caught by surprise. He looked down at Hermione kissing him, her eyes closed and looking as if she were in complete bliss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Neither of them caring about tomorrow and what it may hold.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry surprised, by what Ron said, but understanding that he finally got that him and Hermione were never meant to be.

"So, what do you think everyone's going to say about the new couple?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled, "They'll all probably drop dead with shock. I know one man who will be happy, though."

Ron and Harry looked at the couple kissing and then at each other and in unison they said, "Dumbledore."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like this quick little one-shot I put together. R&R if you will. I love Comments _and_ Criticism!**

**Disclaimer: _I do not_ own Harry Potter _or_ any of the Characters.**


End file.
